


Trouble Is A Friend

by tizzyjukebox



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Caduceus is there also because I love him, Cloistered Princess, Everyone lives in Nicodranas after fleeing the Empire/Xhorhas/The Fucking Ocean, Jester speaks Zemnian and Undercommon because her mom is Diplomatic, Minor Original Character(s), Minor Polynein, Molly is alive because I love him, Not Canon Compliant, POV Jester Lavorre, Princess!Jester Lavorre, Queen!Marion Lavorre, Refugee Mighty Nein, Sneaking Out, The War is Still Happening but the Nein didn't get involved this time, Their Queen is the Ruby of the Sea because, Weird AU where Nicodranas is a small nation with a monarchy, general nonsense, petty crimes, reasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25020751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tizzyjukebox/pseuds/tizzyjukebox
Summary: Jester Lavorre is the beloved Princess of the Sovereign Nation of Nicodranas. One thing, though. Her mother, the Queen, does an amazing job ruling the country from the comfort of her castle, and figured that Jester would be happy to do the same. Jester has never left the castle, she has yet to be presented to the country as their princess, she doesn't have any friends, and nobody knows what she looks like outside the castle staff. Her only company is, of course, the cloaked figure of The Traveler.One day, a tiny, mischievous figure appears in Jester's back garden, trying to sneak a peak at what she looks like. Jester reacts accordingly, and follows the figure beyond the castle walls, her curiosity insatiable. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & The Mighty Nein, Jester Lavorre & The Traveler
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something small and nonsensical while listening to The Mighty Nein playlists on Spotify for the first time. Title from a song by Lenka on Jester's playlist.

Nicodranas was a peaceful nation. It was small and beautiful and the denizens were amongst the happiest in the world. Most of them, at least. It’s probably ironic that the most miserable person in the country was the princess. Jester sure thought so.

As the princess of a nation, you’d think that she would be able to make public appearances, go to balls (lol balls), help the queen in her duties, or at least have some friends, right? But no, Queen Marion considered Jester too young to be publicly presented to the people of Nicodranas, which was bullshit to Jester. She was 20, damn it! She was old enough to at least have friends or something. Alas, she was cloistered to the East Wing of the castle with no one to talk to but servants and cooks.

She liked the cooks, the East Wing was where the kitchen was. She would spend hours in the kitchen each morning, surrounded by the smell of baking bread and pastries, drawing in her sketchbook and talking quietly to The Traveler. She knew he was there, even in a kitchen full of people, but she most especially liked to talk to him out in her garden.

Jester sat out in the warm sun, the smell of the ocean wafting past the high hedge that separated her from the rest of the world. She was drawing in her book, the head waiter this morning had slipped on his way to bringing her a plate of pastries for breakfast and she was drawing him sliding across the floor, a shower of pastries flying behind him as he faceplanted into a pile of garbage.

“It’s really a shame about those pastries, huh Traveler? Mama wouldn’t let me eat them even though technically they were only on the floor for a little bit technically. Also the floors are cleaned, like, ALL the TIME, so why should I be scared of floor germs?” Jester spoke aloud as she drew, she knew that the people in the castle thought she was a little odd, but they hadn’t seen what gifts The Traveler had given her. She felt a warm breeze blow by her cheek, and as she looked up there was a grinning cloaked figure before her.

“A little dirt never killed anybody,” The Traveler chuckled, and Jester gave him her widest grin.

“And even if it did, like, I could totally heal that, obviously.” The Traveler winked at his chaotic little friend, who flipped through her sketchbook. “Did I show you this drawing I did of Bluud? He accidentally walked in on my while I was in the bath and he FREAKED and I drew him spinning around super fast and running into the doorframe!” Jester’s laugh was filled with mirth at the expense of her minotaur pal, and The Traveler laughed with her.

“Very good, child. I’m glad to see the havoc and mischief that surrounds you is so beautifully taken down.” His head snapped up suddenly, and his cloaked face turned to the sky. “I must be off, dearest Jester, but don’t forget: I’m always with you.” With that, his disappeared when Jester blinked her eyes, and she pouted.

“Why don’t you ever stay to hang out anymore? You better be like, super busy if you’re gonna keep staring off into the distance and ditching me!” The blue tiefling huffed and plopped back onto her bench, the sketchbook abandoned next to her. She sniffed a bit, then turned to hear the gentlest snap of a twig coming from the hedge. Sometimes squirrels and rabbits made their way through, but this sounded a little bigger. Jester stood and took a few steps back towards the doors leading to her bedroom, when from the hedge popped the tiny head of a hooded figure. The figure looked around the garden before looking right up and making eye contact with Jester. It was a tan-skinned halfling woman wearing buttons around her neck and a ratty hood covering her braided hair.

“You’re...you’re real!” the halfling woman pulled herself through the hedge the rest of the way, staring at Jester in awe. “We weren’t sure if you actually existed. Like, why would a country hide their princess for 20 years unless she didn’t actually exist? B-but here you are! And you look just like your mother! Well, except for the blue thing but wow, you’re beautiful! The Nein are never gonna believe I got here!” The halfling rambled a lot, she kind of had a screechy voice, and she seemed anxious to be there, but at the same time she was practically vibrating with excitement. Jester wasn’t sure how to feel, but this was the first person from outside she had ever met, and she had to make a good impression!

“Hi! I’m Jester!” She extended her hand towards the halfling, who flinched slightly but grasped Jester’s hand tentatively.

“My name is Veth, Veth Brenatto, your highness.” Veth curtseyed, one hand gripping the hem of her yellow dress. She had a shortsword sheathed on one hip, and a small crossbow holstered on the other.

“You...you don’t sound like you’re from the Menagerie Coast, Miss Brenatto,” Jester smiled brightly, trying to ease her new friend’s anxiety, “Are you perhaps one of the refugees from the Empire? I hear the war with Xhorhas is getting PRETTY crazy.” Jester released Veth’s hand and rocked back and forth on her feet, her dress swishing with her.

“Y-yes, actually. I’m from Felderwin, just a small farming community between Zadash and Xhorhas. I’m here with my husband, Yeza, and our son, Luc.” Veth pulled back her hood to reveal a lovely plump face and pretty brown braids that fell down her shoulders.

“Oh wow, you have a son? I bet he’s like, super adorable! And I bet your husband loves you very much, you’re so pretty!” Jester stepped forward and gently touched one of Veth’s braids. “Man, maybe I should grow out my hair long like yours, braids must be so fun!” She began to whip her head around to get her short hair to swish around her face. “You know, I’ve never met someone from outside who didn’t work for Mama so I think it’s super cool that you’re here! Who are the Nein? Are they your friends? Do you think they could be my friends, too? Do you want to be my friend, Veth?” Jester put on what she hoped were her best puppy-dog eyes and pouted her lip just slightly. Veth smiled shyly before nodding.

“The Nein are...well we all fled either Xhorhas or the Empire because of the war. I’m sure they would love to meet you-” Veth was cut off by the sound of Bluud calling through Jester’s room.

“Highness! It’s time for your lessons, where did you run off to?” His thick accent carried through the garden, and Jester frowned and muttered towards the door..

“Maaaaaan, I hate history. It’s, like, the most boring subject EVER. I don’t know why I even have to learn that stuff. I’m sorry, Veth, I should-” when Jester turned back to her new friend, the halfling had already vanished back into the hedge and Jester was left alone.

“Dangit, Bluud,” she muttered to herself before calling out, “I’m just in my garden, be right there!” She took one last glance to the hedge, formulating a plan in her mind before heading inside to go to her lessons.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jester's got a Plan™.

After dinner, Jester made a big show of yawning and stretching and rubbing her oh-so-tired eyes for her mother, claiming “No, no, no I’m not sleepy! I’m okay, I promise!” only for Queen Marion to pat her gently on the cheek, kiss her forehead, and have Bluud take her to bed early. After Jester waved goodnight to her bodyguard, she closed and locked the door. She went through the motions of washing her face and brushing her teeth so Bluud wouldn’t suspect, she stuffed some pillows under her covers to look like her, she changed into her simplest clothes, and then she quietly snuck out her garden door. She knew that there were guards posted on the balcony right above her garden, so she had to move quickly. She prayed quietly to The Traveler, said a few arcane words he had taught her, and in an instant a dark purple doorway appeared beside her. Grinning, Jester stepped through. She jumped 500 feet from the side of the castle, and she hoped she was far enough away that nobody in the castle could see her exit.

Luckily for her, Jester appeared in what seemed to be an alleyway. It was just before sundown, and Jester was finally free of the castle! Even if it was just one evening, she was gonna make it the best night of her life! Nobody knew what she looked like, she would be treated just like any normal person in the kingdom.  
She stepped out of the alley and out into the streets of Nicodranas. All around her, lights showered the streets with golden light, street performers danced down the center of the road, spinning ribbons, singing, breathing fire. Jester watched in awe as an air genasi performer leapt into the sky, the wind swirling around them and tumbling them through the air in a mesmerizing dance. The young tiefling walked down the street, tossing coins in the hats of bards playing on corners and smiling whenever a gentleperson tipped a hat her way. How had she not known that this city was so lively at night? How had she never been allowed to be a part of her culture’s revelry and joy and life before now? Jester sighed deeply. She loved her mother with all her heart, but the woman was afraid of the outside and that just didn’t translate to Jester.

After wandering through town for a little while, away from the main streets the town got a bit dimmer. It didn’t feel dangerous, just a bit sleepier. Jester realized she didn’t have any idea where she would find her new friend, Veth, or any of Veth’s friends. Looking about her, she pulled gently on the sleeve of a woman who was walking arm in arm with her partner, and the lady turned to Jester.

“Can I help you?” The half-elf woman raised an eyebrow at Jester, not disdainfully but curiously.

“Uhm, yes, please. Do you know a halfling woman named Veth Brenatto? Or her husband...uhm...her husband...Yeza! Yeza Brenatto? We met the other day and I wanted to surprise her and I realized I don’t know where she lives,” Jester said truthfully, pouting at her own naivety. As if she could just wander around town and magically find the person she’s looking for even though they’d only met once and barely shared any real personal information.

“Brenatto? I’m sorry, I’ve never heard the name. Have a good evening, dear,” the lady replied, nodding curtly and walking away, her partner chuckling.

“Oh man, this is bad. Traveler? You nearby? I don’t know where I’m going…” Jester leaned against a nearby building and huffed, closing her eyes. How would she ever find her friend, ask everybody in town?

“Oh, Jester.” She opened her eyes at the familiar voice, and the Traveler stood before her, leaning on the same building as she was.

“Nice job getting out of there, I’d have thought you’d try sooner but it turns out sometimes an outside force is needed for the last little shove out the door, yes? Remember, dearest Jester, you have all the gifts I gave you! I’m sure there’s something you can figure out for yourself, right?” With a wink, he was gone again, and Jester was left alone. Thinking hard, Jester realized that there was something she could do to help find her friend! She pulled a small bit of fur from her ever-growing pouch of components that The Traveler helped her create, and she made some hand movements and whispered to the fur: “Veth Brenatto!”

Instantly, Jester felt a tug in her brain leading her down the street. Veth was less than 1,000 feet away from her at this moment! Pumping her fist to herself, Jester took off in the direction she sensed her friend. She bobbed and weaved through the crowd as she found herself back on the main street and the festivities. Street vendors were selling delicious-smelling meats and cold drinks and silk flowers and all kinds of sweets, and Jester almost stopped. So hell-bent on her mission was she, though, that the only thing that stopped her was an ornate tapestry laid out like a blanket, depicting Bahamut, the Platinum Dragon. On it was an ostentatiously dressed lavender tiefling, his eyes burning red and his grin wide as he shuffled a tarot deck. The deck seemed to fly from one hand to the next, cards flipping through the air and landing perfectly in the opposite hand only to be flung once again. Two scimitars made of carnival glass laid at the tiefling’s side, and Jester was immediately drawn to this man. She knew her spell would last for a bit longer, so maybe one itty bitty little reading wouldn’t hurt. She approached the man, who had made eye contact with her the moment she lifted hers from the swords at his side.

“Well, young lady,” a gently accented and smooth tenor voice flowed gracefully from the lavender man’s lips, “You seem like you’re looking for something, is that correct? Or perhaps someone?”

“Oh. My. Gosh. How did you know??” Jester immediately plopped onto the tapestry and crossed her legs, leaning into the man’s space. “I’m looking for a friend I met just today, she snuck into my yard!” The man’s eyebrow lifted, clearly intrigued. Jester couldn’t tell by what, though.

“Yes, I can see that in you. Would you like me to help you find her?” The lavender tiefling flitted some cards through his fingers as Jester watched, mesmerized.

“Oh, absolutely yes please! It’s nice to meet you, by the way! I’m Jester!” She smiled brightly and extended her hand. The man smiled brightly and took her hand.

“My name is Mollymauk Tealeaf, Molly to my friends. And we’re friends now, aren’t we?” The man named Molly smiled as he shuffled his deck once more, pulling three cards and laying them before Jester. Before her lay The Lovers, Strength, and the Ace of Cups.

“Well, your future looks bright, Jester my dear. The Lovers and the Ace of Cups both represent new partnerships. They’ll help you grow as a person. Something tells me you don’t have a lot of friends, but whatever friends you’re going to make soon are going to be absolutely splendid.” Molly flashed Jester his most winning smile. “Not to mention Strength.”

“Oh yeah, I’m pretty strong!” Jester rolled up one of her sleeves and flexed, showing off her rather impressive muscles. What else was she gonna do in her free time? And it was much easier to play awesome pranks when you could lift heavy things like they were totally nothing at all.

“Oh yes, my dear, I can see that very well. You’re very strong. But Strength as a card also means that you’re going to do some changing and growing in yourself, by yourself. You’ll be discovering who you truly are, soon, if the cards aren’t lying. And they never are.” Molly winked at Jester, who dropped five gold in his cup.

“Thanks so much, Molly! I’m so excited! I hope I’ll see you again!” She was shouting over her shoulder at this point, running back in the direction her spell was still leading her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I really hope I come up with an ending to this nonsense before I lose the energy to write and inevitably abandon this T_T  
> Jester finally meets the rest of the Nein!!

Jester followed the tug in her brain for a solid thirty minutes before stopping in front of what appeared to be an old, abandoned tavern. Well, mostly abandoned. She found herself in a much quieter, poorer district on Nicodranas, and on her way here she had seen people and families living in little tent communities. Jester surmised that many of these people were refugees of the war, both sides. Nicodranas had stayed neutral, and thus became a beacon of hope for those fleeing the violence.

The tavern she stood in front of had a mostly worn sign that read “The Piss and Whistle”. Giggling to herself, she looked around the building for signs of life. Her spell was telling her that Veth was inside, but she wasn’t sure it was working right. There didn’t seem to be anybody here! Just as she was about to give up hope, Jester remembered another spell The Traveler had taught her, and she smiled, casting with wild hand movements.

“Veth! It’s Jester! I’m outside this place called The Piss and Whistle and was wondering if you’re here? My spell says you are! Uhm...okbye!” Jester counted the words on her fingers so she made sure she got her message across as best she could, then stood in front of the tavern, rocking on her feet and waiting for a response.

“Jester? Is this a spell of some sort? That’s pretty neat. Stay where you are, I’ll come to you. Don’t worry about it. I’m glad-” Veth’s response popped into Jester’s head and she smiled. What Veth was glad about, Jester had no idea. But she would see her friend soon!

“Jester? Is that you?” Jester heard a familiar voice from around the side of the tavern, and she glanced over to see her halfling friend with a big smile on her face.

“Hi Veth! I snuck out of the castle! It’s _so_ boring there so I figured it was time I stepped out, don’t you think so too? The Traveler gave me some spells that helped me find you and also this super cool fortune teller told me I was destined to make new friends so here I am!” Jester ran forward to give her friend a hug, and Veth laughed and hugged back.

“Well, I’m glad you’re safe. It’s probably not smart that you left after dark, you never know who might pluck you up!” Veth put her hands on her hips and raised a stern eyebrow at Jester.

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m like, super _duper_ strong!” Once again, Jester flexed her impressive biceps and Veth laughed.

“Well, come on in, Jester. Everyone is dying to meet you.” Veth led Jester around the side of the tavern to what Jester assumed was the back door but really was a large hole in the wall covered by a heavy wool tarp. Lifting the tarp overhead, Jester was led down a small flight of stairs to the cellar of the tavern.

“This place is actually pretty big underneath. We use upstairs to sleep, so that’s where Luc is right now. But underground we can have lights up and nobody knows we’re here! Rent free!” Veth chuckled, Jester gave her friend a small smile, but she was troubled. Why were the people who needed help the most living so poorly? First the little tent camps and now squatting in abandoned taverns? There had to be something she could do to help everyone…

“Mighty Nein, meet Princess Jester Lavorre! I fuckin told you she was real!” Veth announced her presence as she stepped into a well-lit room filled with people. There was a scruffy-looking ginger human man who eyed her suspiciously, a very tall, very pale woman with long black and white dreads and a huge sword at her side, and a dark-skinned human woman wearing what looked like monk robes, but Jester had only met a very few amount of monks to even have reference. There was also another halfling, a pale man who must be Veth’s husband considering she immediately kissed him when she entered the room. A very handsome half-orc raised an eyebrow in her direction, but the first person to speak was a very tall creature with pink hair, a flat nose, long ears like a sheep, and a swishing tail.

“Well, hello there your highness. I’m Caduceus Clay. Veth told us all about you when she came back earlier today.” The tall creature named Caduceus extended a hand, and Jester shook it, staring in awe at this being of whom she had never seen the likes of before.

“So, you’re really the princess of Nicodranas?” The half-orc had a deep voice, and an accent probably from Port Damali.

“Uhm, yes. I’m realizing right now that that’s probably hard to prove since nobody outside the court has really seen me but yep! Queen Marion is my mother and I’ve been living in the East Wing of the castle my whole life. Today was my first day out, and I had such a great time! I didn’t know there was so much in the city!” Jester gave a tentative smile around the group, and Veth looked around at her friends and shook her head.

“You people have no manners. Jester, this is the Might Nein. This is my husband, Yeza, that dirty guy is my friend Caleb Widogast. The grumpy-looking one is Beauregard-”

“Beau. Just Beau, thanks.” The monk gave a slight nod at Jester, appearing to look her up and down.

“Beau. Yasha is the scary one, and the NON-BELIEVER is Fjord.” Veth stuck her tongue out at her friend, who grinned and shook his head.

“You know, you were right. She looks just like her mother. I wouldn’t have believed the blue skin if she hadn’t shown up, however.” The half-orc Fjord smiled at Jester, and she blushed slightly. She had never been insecure about her unique skin before, but now that people were pointing it out she was a little more nervous.

“Our last friend isn’t here right now,” Yasha said, quietly, “Molly likes to do readings when the other performers come out.”

“Oh. My. Gosh. Molly is your friend? He gave me, like, a super really good reading on my way here! He was so nice! He said I was gonna meet new friends today!” Jester jumped up, she’d had such positive interactions with the first two members of this group that she met, she hoped the rest were as nice as Molly and Veth. So far, she was a little skeptic.

“Always the optimist, Mollymauk is,” the man, Caleb, now spoke, “It’s nice to meet you, _Prinzessin_.” Caleb had a light Zemnian accent, she could tell he was probably from a more Northern part of the Empire. Luckily, her mother had her learn several languages from the bordering countries, just for the sake of Diplomacy and education and boring princess stuff.

“ _Danke schoen, Herr Widogast. Freut mich, sie kennenzulernen,_ ” Jester replied. She didn’t know how good her accent was, but she was pretty sure she had the words right? Regardless, Caleb smiled gently. He was very handsome when he smiled, Jester thought. Even if he was pretty stinky.

“Well hell-o darling!” Bursting into the room behind her, a very excited Mollymauk Tealeaf dropped his rolled tapestry, set his swords down, and gave Jester a very deep bow, his tail swishing behind him. “If I’m not mistaken, you are, in fact, the lovely princess that Veth told us all about, are you not?” Molly rose with a wink and a grin, sliding gracefully across the room and up onto an old barrel leaning his head against Yasha’s shoulder.

“Yeah, you know, I’m really hoping that my good feeling about you guys is right otherwise I’m probably fucked. Veth, you know so many people!” Jester was on the edge of overwhelmed but also extraordinarily excited. These were real people. People who weren’t paid or threatened to be nice to her. People who were just...hanging out in a basement in an abandoned tavern.

“Yeah, for all you know we’re actually planning on kidnapping you and holding you for a giant ransom,” Beau deadpanned, only to have Fjord elbow her firmly.

“Beau’s just an asshole, don’t worry,” Fjord smiled at her again, “It’s really an honour to be the first people you’ve met outside the castle. You plan on sticking around?”

“Oh, well, I should probably get back home in a few hours probably. Mama will be unhappy if she finds out I’m gone.” Jester smiled at her new friends. “I don’t really know the way back, though?” It was probably the genuine innocence on her face that got all of the Nein laughing so raucously at her confession.

“How did you find us here if you don’t know how to get back?” Caleb asked, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

“Oh, well, you know, I can do some pretty cool magic, actually. Technically that’s how I found you...technically.” Jester shuffled her feet, feeling like a little kid.

“Don’t worry, I can get you back there lickety-split,” Veth piped up. She turned to Yeza. “Go make sure Luc is still sleeping, please. These assholes are so damn loud.” Yeza nodded, smiled, and kissed his wife’s cheek before disappearing upstairs.

“Do you guys think maybe I could come back here tomorrow night or something? I really want to learn more about the world outside of that _stoo_ pid castle.” Jester looked around the room hopefully, and Fjord nodded with a grin.

“Of course, your highness. Let’s get you back home. Tomorrow, just after dark, we’ll be nearby the castle so when you get out you won’t be alone.” He extended an arm to her, and she blushed and took it. “Come on, guys. Let’s get this little lady home. We could do with a nice night walk.” Fjord led Jester out of the tavern and down the street, the rest of the Nein following them into the night, back to the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I never thought my first Critical Role fic would be Jester central. Maybe I just don't wanna deal with the feelings that would come from writing Caleb fic. Because I'm mean to myself.  
> My chapters aren't very long but this is the longest so far because Jester knows how to TALK.

The next morning, Jester slept late. She never misses breakfast, especially after going to bed “early”, so Marion took it upon herself to make sure her daughter was doing alright. Ever so gently, Marion knocks on Jester’s door.

“Is she even awake yet?” The queen turned to Bluud, who shook his head gently, mild concern registering in his eyes. “Hmm...Jester, my love, are you up? Are you feeling alright?”

Jester awoke to the slightly muffled sound of her mother’s voice through her door and the sunlight streaming into her room from the glass doors to the garden. Damn, she forgot to pull the curtains over them last night...sunlight hurt.

“Yeah, Mama, I’m awake I’m fine,” she whined at the door.

“You missed breakfast, dearest. I was worried about you.” Marion’s voice absolutely dripped with concern, and Jester sighed.

“I’ll stop by the kitchens before my morning lessons, Mama, don’t worry. I’m alright.” Jester listened as her mother stepped away from her door, then she threw off her covers and stripped from the clothes she wore last night. She’d been so tired from all her adventures that she forgot to put on a nightgown when she got home. Quickly she stripped and stepped into her bathroom for a quick rinse down. Combing out her hair, she perused her closet. She had so many beautiful dresses in all kinds of colours, and she couldn’t help but think about the poor people living on the outskirts of the city. Some of them probably only had one outfit, that wasn’t fair!

Grabbing a practical white and blue dress and pulling her small green cape around her shoulders, Jester decided that when she snuck out tonight she was gonna bring some of her clothes to the tent camps. They needed them more than she did, honestly. Smiling at her decision, Jester skipped out of her room. She waved at Bluud as she made her way to the kitchen where she grabbed some leftover sticky cinnamon buns from breakfast. Taking a large bite, she decided she’d pull some food from the kitchens for the camps as well. Everybody liked free food, she figured.

She stepped into the room that was used for her studies, and her tutor gave her a stern look as she sat down, a plate of cinnamon buns now on her desk instead of note taking supplies.

“Adlen, I have, like, a _super_ important question. What’s going on with the refugee situation in Nicodranas? What are we doing to help the people fleeing from Xhorhas and the Dwendalian Empire?” Jester took a bite of her sticky bun and looked up at the elf, who looked slightly taken aback. Probably considering Jester mainly complained during their tutoring sessions and didn’t actually ask questions. She wasn’t dumb, per se, she just had...specific interests. International politics wasn’t one of them.

“Well, highness, we’ve given them a safe place to reside in our small nation. There’s many, many people coming here. We have some shelters and soup kitchens that have set up around the city, offering free food and rest for those who need it.” Adlen paused, considering the rest of his answer. “Unfortunately... there isn’t the space or the jobs for people to reside here long term, so the queen, as you know, is trying to facilitate peace talks between the Empire and Xhorhas so we can send some of these people back to their homes.” Hoping that his answer was satisfactory, the elf turned and began writing the basic notes for today’s economics lesson, but Jester had other plans.

“Okay, but like, there’s a bunch of really wealthy people that live here in Nicodranas. Why aren’t we all teaming up to make life a bit easier for those people? Even if it’s temporary? We have so much room in this castle, we could fit like five HUNDRED refugees just in here! And we could all work together to cook enough food for everybody and make enough clothes and stuff, right?” Jester looked out the window, shaking her head. “I don’t feel right having so much when they have nothing.”

“Highness, I could not begin to explain why hosting a bunch of dirty peasants in the castle is a bad idea. A monarch has a reputation of power and must maintain that. Besides, when did you become so interested in the war and its consequences?” Adlen set his chalk down and stared down the princess, who looked back at him with fire in her eyes. Jester rose from her seat, abandoning her plate of sticky buns. She stepped up to Adlen and poked him firmly in the chest.

“My mother’s reputation is that of a good and just and kind ruler. I bet she doesn’t even know how bad it is out there, right? I’m sure she’d be on my side. We definitely have the resources to help people. You could feed a village with some of my jewelry, and that’s just not right!” Jester huffed and stormed out of the classroom. She didn’t need her studies today. She’d been reviewing the same nonsense for the past three years, since her mother wouldn’t let her do anything else. Jester marched through the castle, weaving her way through what she knew to be the less-trodden hallways that led to the center of the castle. She was going to speak with her mother if it was the last thing she did. She didn’t even care if the queen found out that she snuck out of the castle. Well, she cared a little bit. Jester and her mother had such a strong sense of trust and were always honest with each other as best as they could be. Jester didn’t want to admit she went against her mother’s orders, but...just because Marion was afraid of the outside world didn’t mean Jester was! Bursting into her mother’s private chambers, Jester stood tall with her hands on her hips.

“Mama, we need to talk about something. It’s like, super important. Do you know how many refugees are in the city because of the war? There’s like, a bunch like a million of them. It’s crazy. They’re living in little tent towns and in the basements of abandoned taverns and I just feel so awful for having all that we have, in the castle and in the city, and these people who need our help are going without!” Jester took a deep breath, staring down her mother who had apparently been in a meeting with the person Jester recognized as the leader of foreign affairs in the Nicodranas council. Queen Marion looked up at her daughter sharply, the councilwoman staring pointedly at the floor to avoid the tension.

“Jester, go back to your room. We’ll speak of this after my meeting. You’d better spend that time getting your story straight about how you’ve come about your information, dearest.” Marion’s eyebrows raised, signaling that Jester needed to leave. However, Jester could also tell her words had rattled the queen, but only Jester would be able to tell that. So Jester gave her mother a curtsy and headed back to her chambers. That was her trick with her Mama, she had to surprise her with information in front of an important guest and get her to promise to come talk to her later. Because Marion Lavorre never broke her promises. And, just as she promised, Marion was in Jester’s chambers not an hour and a half later, sipping tea and listening to Jester’s story.

“Okay so you have to promise not to get mad because I know you don’t want me to leave but like I’m not scared of the outside and I had The Traveler with me to keep me safe, first of all. So I was just hanging out in the garden yesterday, drawing in my sketchbook and talking to The Traveler when all of a sudden he disappeared because a little head poked through the hedge and turns out it was my new friend Veth! She’s a halfling and she’s super nice and she calls her group of friends The Mighty Nein even though there’s only like seven of them or something and she’s got a husband named Yeza and a son named Luc and like apparently they live in this old tavern but that comes later I skipped some stuff.

“So anyways Veth came to visit me because I think somebody probably bet her or something because her friends weren’t sure if I was real or not because, like, I’m always _here_ , and people outside the castle don’t really _see_ me so they thought maybe I was fake or something. And then when Bluud called me for my afternoon lessons then I turned around and Veth was gone! It was like, so fast it was crazy or something. And so after dinner I pretended to be extra sleepy so nobody would ask why I went to my room so early but really I wasn’t tired I snuck out in one of my not as nice dresses and I used some magic to teleport away from the castle which, honestly, I could have done a while ago but I wanted to follow your wishes but it’s just so _boring_ here and I had finally met someone from outside so I wanted to see her again! And then I learned how beautiful the city is at night! There were dancers and singers and jugglers and fire breathers and this one person who could _fly_!

“And then I didn’t know where I was or how to find Veth so I talked to The Traveler and then I cast another spell that led me to this weird purple tiefling named Molly who read my tarot and said that I was going to meet new friends who were gonna help me grow and change and stuff and become my true self and stuff! And then I found where Veth lived but it was in the middle of a super dark, kinda sketchy area where there weren't a lot of happy people like near the castle. There were the tents I was talking about filled with refugees and man, it stunk like a lot. And then I used _another_ spell to ask Veth if she was in the tavern and then she came outside and introduced me to all of her friends and they were all super nice and they brought me back here safe and sound and said if I wanted to come hang they’d chill nearby so if I popped out they could find me! But the most important thing is that these are all good people, fleeing from a super duper scary thing, and we’re not helping them enough I think.” Jester took a deep breath after all that, and Marion looked at her in a way that seemed both proud and disappointed, awed and terrified, but all around just happy that Jester was safe.

“Well, Jester my dear, I’m glad that you’re safe. And I’m glad that you care so deeply for the people around you. But I don’t want you wandering about outside again, it’s not safe. Something could happen to you.” Marion placed a hand on top of Jester’s, and her daughter rolled her eyes.

“Mama, I told you, I’m, like, _super_ strong. I have tons of spells that The Traveler taught me, and also my new friends are also pretty strong, too. Veth snuck away without me hearing her, and Yasha had this giant sword, and I think Beau was a monk because of the clothes she was wearing but I’m not totally sure. Oh! Would you like to meet them? Then maybe all of us can start helping the people around the city together? I have like, tons of clothes and jewelry that I don’t really need, and we could bring food and clothes and stuff to the people living in those tents maybe? Mama, please?” Jester gave her mother her biggest doe eyes, pouting her lip just so, and Marion Lavorre sighed and smiled.

“I would like to meet your new friends, if only to decide whether or not they’re actually safe and I should have them executed.” Marion finished her sentence with a wink, but Jester knew that it was only partially a joke. “If you bring them in tonight and I meet them, we can discuss a little bit more about you leading a charge to reach out to the refugees, alright?” Jester jumped up and hugged her mother tightly.

“Oh, thank you Mama! I know you’ll really really like them all! I mean, I only just met them but they’re all so nice and I especially think you’ll like Veth, she’s a worried mother, just like you!” Jester giggled and kissed her mother’s cheek, excited to let her new friends know her plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner party at the palace, bitches! And by party I mean everyone is dirty and sitting at Queen Marion's dining room table with their grubby hands on her silver spoons but they seem nice so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯.
> 
> I am disgustingly determined to finish this fic even though I said I wasn't gonna.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this took so long but at least I wrote it? I'm determined to finish because...reasons.

It took Jester three uses of _Sending_ to convince Veth and the Nein to meet her at the front gates of the castle at nightfall, and there she waited, bouncing on her heels, hoping her new friends still wanted to be around her. She realized earlier that she was putting a lot of faith in people she just met, but Jester was convinced that she could read people very well, just like her mother. Besides, Molly’s fortune read that she would be meeting people that were going to bring positive change to her life, why wouldn’t she believe that?

As she stood, lost in thought and no longer bouncing, outside of the front gate appeared seven figures. Veth had told her that Yeza was more a stay-at-home alchemist dad, so it would be everyone but him and Luc coming to visit. So thus approached Caleb, Beau, Caduceus, Fjord, Yasha, Molly, and Veth. Jester smiled and waved at her friends, calling to the guards to let them in. As the gates opened, Jester noticed they had all cleaned up a bit, wearing nice clothes and appearing rather well groomed. Raising an eyebrow, Jester spoke up.

“So, who’s illusion is this?” Grinning, Jester looked across the faces of her friends, all seeming slightly bashful to be in the castle courtyard. Except Caduceus, he just smiled.

“I told you all she could probably tell. She has magic, after all.” He gave Jester a wink. “We just wanted to look nice for a...palace debut, I guess.”

“Aw, you guys! That’s _super_ sweet but it _totally_ defeats the purpose of why I brought you all here! I’m trying to convince my mother, the _Queen,_ that what we have here can be of use to the refugees living in the city and maybe help provide a more welcoming space for them to be in! I already told her you guys were living in a busted up tavern, just so you know.” Jester raised an eyebrow at the Nein, trying to gauge who was the one who cast the illusion. 

“ _Sc_ _heiße_ , alright.” With a flick of his hand, Caleb dropped the _Seeming_ spell that encompassed the group, and Jester smiled at her now dusty, ragged, _real_ friends. Except Molly, which was funny. His outrageous coat and colourful jewelry were sparkling clean, as were his face and hands. 

“Thank you, Caleb!” Jester smiled as they approached her, and gave Caleb a kiss on the cheek. She spun around before she could see his face burn red and Beau snicker. Grabbing Veth’s hand, Jester started pointing out things in the courtyard.

“And that’s the first tree I climbed, and over on that wall there’s a mural I painted of me and my Mama, and over behind that rock there’s a dick I carved and a little secret shrine to The Traveler!” Jester skipped her way through the courtyard, pointing out all sorts of random places while the Mighty Nein trailed behind her, looking about in awe. None of them had really seen a place so extravagant as the palace in Nicodranas. As Jester led them from the courtyard to the main foyer, she turned back to her friends.

“Don’t worry, you guys. My Mama’s going to love you so much. I’m sure she’ll start letting me out more once she sees that you all are _totally_ super nice and trustworthy and stuff, okay?” She looked about the Nein, her eyes wide and hopeful and endearing. Veth took her hand.

“We’ll try our best, Jester. We’re a pretty strange band of fellows, but I think you belong with us.” She winked at Jester. “I think we were destined to find each other.”

“Obviously we were, because _I_ predicted it, darling,” Molly interrupted with a kiss to Jester’s cheek. The shorter tiefling giggled. “We’re all destined to wreak havoc across Nicodranas and leave the place happier than we found it, right?”

“Sure, Molly,” Beau grinned, “As if any place could be happier than this party city already is.”

“Ah, but remember Hupperdook?” Caleb turned to her, “That city was a pretty happy party as well, but there were still underlying issues that needed to be solved, _ja_?”

“Yeah, yeah alright. I get it. We’re optimists now,” Beau grinned at her friends and rolled her eyes, checking out the foyer.

“Hey, Jes,” Fjord piped up, “Is there anything we should know about...about your mom before we go in? Like… I’ve never been in the presence of royalty before but I know some of us are bound to fuck it up.” He gave a pointed look towards Mollymauk, who was busy checking his teeth in the silver frame of an enormous painting of the Ruby of the Sea, Queen Marion Lavorre.

“Oh, I mean, you guys can totally be yourselves. I think you’re great, why wouldn’t she?” Jester smiled, but honestly she wasn’t quite sure. Her mother was pretty wary of strange people, that’s one of the reasons she never left the palace. Maybe she wouldn’t trust the Mighty Nein like Jester did, and she’d make them leave and lock Jester back up in her chambers for the next twenty years? Maybe she would for real have them executed for trespassing on castle grounds and corrupting her precious daughter? Or maybe Jester was spiraling into nonsense, as she was wont to do. Everything would turn out fine, if it wasn’t going to be fine The Traveler wouldn’t have encouraged her leaving the castle like he did. 

After a few minutes waiting in the foyer, the head butler of the castle, Gerald, stepped into the room and announced that dinner was served, and they were to meet with the Queen in the main dining hall. Jester gave her friends what she hoped was an encouraging smile, taking Veth’s hand and leading them through a short hallway behind Gerald to Jester’s most frequented room outside the East Wing, the dining hall.

“Mama, we’re here!” Jester stood proudly in the doorway, flanked by an array of armed people she found on the street. Marion glanced up from her seat and raised an eyebrow at the menagerie of people brought before her, then she looked over to Bluud standing guard at her side, and he immediately stepped towards the group.

“Weapons.” He extended his hand towards Yasha, who had the most prominent blade slung across her back. “You’ll get them back when you leave, on my honour.” Yasha gave a hesitant glance towards Jester, who smiled softly and nodded encouragement.

“Don’t worry, you guys, Bluud takes very good care of weapons. He’s got tons of cool ones himself! Sometimes,” and her voice dropped to a conspiratorial whisper, “he’ll let me watch him polish all his weapons in the armory! There’s a LOT!” When Jester turned back to her mother and started walking to the table, there were looks of endearment exchanged between the Mighty Nein as they handed their weapons to Bluud before following Jester to the table. Veth attempted to sneak her crossbow by, but was stopped by a giant hand on her shoulder and a stern glare from beady bull eyes and she giggled nervously as she handed it over and scurried over to Caleb’s side.

“So,” Marion’s voice carried through the hall as she gave a motion for the Nein to take a seat, “You are the... _individuals_ responsible for my daughter sneaking out of the castle against my will and coming back running through the castle shouting about people’s rights?” The Queen quirked an eyebrow and her mouth turned to an amused grin as she watched the Nein squirm in their seats, especially Veth. She could tell that they were relatively harmless already, especially seeing their guilt in encouraging someone who is basically a child into potentially dangerous circumstances. There was a moment or two of silence before Jester raised a finger, potentially to defend her new friends, but Veth beat her to it.

“Your Majesty, it was my fault. I was a tad on the curious side and thought I could get in and out without being seen. I’m very good in that regard. But I gotta say, it wasn’t my idea for her to come visit us in the middle of the night.” Veth gave Marion a look, between moms, that interpreted on both sides as “Kids, honestly.” Marion smiled at the Halfling woman and shook her head.

“Perhaps I need to increase my daughter’s security on that side of the castle. Regardless, I’m very glad to meet you all. I hear none of you are from my small kingdom, is that true?”

“Yes, ma’am, er, your Majesty,” Fjord blushed slightly at the attention now on him, but continued, “Personally, I’m from Port Damali, but many of us are from either the Dwendalian Empire or Xhorhas, and we didn’t know of any safer place to head to on the continent. Honestly, if I had known the refugee situation here in Nicodranis was as bad as it is, I would have taken my friends back to Port Damali and then on a ship out to Tal’dorei or something. No offense, Majesty, but there’s...there’s a lot of people hiding out in this little kingdom.”

“According to my advisors, I understood that there are merely a few hundred refugees, and that the efforts being made to shelter and support them were sufficient. That is, until my daughter burst into my meeting with my representative of foreign affairs earlier. What’s this about tent camps and abandoned taverns?” Marion delicately locked her fingers and rested her chin atop them, her piercing gaze making the Mighty Nein shudder nervously.

“Well, your Majesty,” it was Molly who spoke up now, “By the time we got down here there wasn’t even room in the tent city for us to find a spot to camp. There are entire families begging in the poorer areas of the city, and when we’ve ventured into the upper class residential areas around the castle, poor folks can only make a buck with a show for those folks obsessed with fancies.” He flipped his tarot cards through his fingers, growing slightly. “I read tarot and barely sustain myself let alone my friends here. Caleb often does low-level magic to entertain, Caduceus would probably make more if he went into the inner city but he spends all his healing magic tending to the refugees. We’re sellswords who didn’t want to get involved in the political scam that was the war, so now we’ve no way to make money or sustain ourselves and most of the other refugees are in the same boat.”

“Not to mention,” Beau interrupted, “there’s a serious lack of reliable information circling. I used to work with the Cobalt Soul in Zadash up north, and as far as I know the war is founded on corruption and misunderstanding, and down here it’s founded on xenophobia. There are mini riots that are breaking out every other day because refugees from both sides of the war are hiding down here. Zemnian’s attacking Xhorhasians and vice versa. It’s not safe for the families that are hiding here because their towns were destroyed.”

“That’s why we’re not in the encampments,” Veth lifted her head solemnly, “Felderwin is real close to the border. We were some of the first attacked. I came here to protect my son and husband. But the city guard here doesn't take any action to prevent or quell the fighting among the refugees. So not only is everyone starving and homeless, but no one is safe from the violence we were so desperately trying to avoid.” A silence fell over the group at dinner for a moment. Jester could feel her eyes welling with tears. She knew it was bad just from what she saw, but hearing her friend’s struggles was even worse. She turned to her mother, who appeared both thoughtful and melancholy. After a few more moments of silence she spoke.

“I hear your troubles. At this present moment, I’m not sure I can do anything that will drastically help your situations other than stationing more guards around this encampment to help prevent fighting. Perhaps we can develop some temporary housing, such as refurbishing old taverns like the one you all are residing in. And I’m sure the funds can be collected for soup kitchen and some basic health services, but these will have to be fundraised from the citizens. And honestly, while I am proud of my kingdom, some of the...richer folk in the area aren’t as generous as I would wish them to be. I’m grateful that you have brought this to my attention. Feel free to eat your fill and rest here for the night, I...I have some things to think about. Good night.” As she stood to leave, the Nein rose from their seats in respect. As she left the room, they all, including Jester, collapsed in their chairs and exhaled a mutually held breath. 

“So...that went well, right?” Caduceus’ lazy smile spread throughout the table as everyone relaxed. Finally, a step towards change and peace that they’d all been longing for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PETTY THEFT  
> FUCK LORD SHARPE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done! Sorry this chapter is shorter but the last one was longer so whatever. This was Big Soft and Super Gentle and Jester is amazing and I love her and she deserves to be a princess so BOOM. Owned.

“Uhm, Jester? Are you sure this is a good idea? Your mom said we were gonna...fundraise.” Beau was presently attempting to jimmy the window lock of Lord Sharpe’ s mansion while Jester held her carefully on her shoulders.

“Duh, this is like, basically fundraising. Lord Sharpe is so rich, he’d never notice if some of his junk was gone. Besides, we’ll just say it was a ‘Generous, Anonymous Donation’ and Mama totally won’t ask any questions. This guy is such a  _ creep  _ but whenever Mama has some charity drive or another, he’s so  _ stingy.  _ He might as well have his money taken.”

“I, for one, have absolutely zero qualms with this!”

“Of course you don’t, Mollymauk, you’ve stolen from and conned richer men than this.”

“Don’t act holier than thou now, Caleb, you grew up dirt poor like me. This’ll be fun!”

“Both of you need to shut up before you get us caught, understand?”

“Yes, Fjord.” “ _ Ja,  _ Fjord.”

Once Beau got the damn window open, she slipped into Sharpe’s office silently, and Jester started boosting everyone up one by one. After Caduceus boosted Jester last of all, the Nein pulled him up and they all stood inside the most extravagant office they’d ever seen, including Jester.

There were deep blue silk curtains at each window, and all four windows were ten feet tall and one opened to the front of the estate and onto a balcony. The desk was imported Xhorhasian wood, as pointed out by Yasha who noticed the natural purple shade of the elaborately carved desk and plush chair. There was an ornate cabinet on one side of the room, flanked by two end tables of a matching wood, with hand-woven table clothes and the most ghastly and expensive vases holding enormous bouquets of Nicodranas’ rarest flowers. Beauregard and Veth immediately went to work at the desk and cabinet, while Molly investigated an enormous portrait of Lord Sharpe hung on the far side of the office. Fjord knelt down to feel the clearly hand-woven rug that Jester identified as being imported from Marquet, and she nearly gagged when Beau pulled a bottle of Marquesian cologne from the desk and spritzed it at Caleb.

“This place is awful,” Jester scrunched her nose at the ostentatious decor around the room, “It’s as though he has no taste or style, he just wanted a bunch of expensive things to decorate his room. Also, those flowers he’s got over there are like, totally endangered and protected and he shouldn’t have any in here.” Jester scowled and walked over to help Yasha pull down the portrait Molly found, and, that clever tiefling man, there was a large safe door hiding behind it. Veth unlocked the cabinet to find an obscene amount of silk robes and handkerchiefs, to which she rolled her eyes and re-locked the door, then heading over to the safe.

“This is one hell of a lock, kids. Alright, step back.” Veth cast  _ Mage Hand  _ and went to work on the lock to the safe, and everyone else crowded to the other side of the room just in case some nonsense blew up because rich people are insane. Caleb stood, readying a  _ Fire Bolt  _ towards the door and Beauregard had her bo staff ready at the window. Almost as an afterthought but completely in sync, Jester and Caduceus both cast  _ Silence  _ in order to cover the entire room, so when Veth got the safe open, the six-inch thick iron door swung open completely silently, and when the Nein went after the dragon hoard-sized pile of gold inside, the normal clinking and clanking that comes with looting was completely engulfed in silence. The Nein took only coins, nothing that could be missed if gone. They made a mere dent in the enormous safe by the time all their bags were full, and as they exited the building the way they came and snuck into Jester’s garden, the young cleric turned to her friends in concern.

“There’s...you guys, I’ve been learning about the economy in Nicodranas for the past ten years, and if Lord Sharpe isn’t lying on his tax statements he shouldn’t have that much money locked away. Not in his personal vault...I feel like we discovered something important but because it was through illegal activity we can’t do anything about it!”

“Well,” Yasha put down her bag of gold and laid a hand on Jester’s shoulder, “Perhaps that’s what we do next. There has to be evidence of illegal activity. You’re a pretty good detective, right? You found us with no clues, you knew the right person to retrieve money from for the refugees, and you’ve got the knowledge to determine when something isn’t right. That’s pretty cool, I would say.” Jester smiled at her big friend, and Veth piped as well.

“You know, you’re of much more use outside of the castle than inside, wouldn’t you say? We can uproot the corruption of Nicodranas one tax-evader at a time! I’m sure that would help the city and the people struggling, especially if you had a say in where newly allocated funds got to go, right? You could change the whole society of the city!”

“You guys sure believe in me a whole lot for someone you met two weeks ago and just committed an act of burglary with... “ Jester smiled at her friends, a little timidly, “I think I’m done being cooped up here. I’m gonna add these funds to the Refugee Recovery Program and...maybe I’ll convince Mama to let me get involved like...not in secret, you know? Like, we can all work together for riot control and food dispensing and housing assignments...I really just wanna help you guys, and everyone else, you know?”

“We know,  _ liebling,  _ and we’re all here to help you,” Caleb smiled gently at her and extended a hand, which she took as he pulled her into a hug, “In just two weeks you’ve drastically changed all of our lives. And all for the better,  _ ja?  _ I’m sure your mother knows how strong you really are. You don’t need to be cooped up any longer.” Jester pulled away gently and glanced around and her friends, all smiling at her in the darkness of her garden, and silently she thanked the Traveler for his insistence that she leave her cloistered life. She was going to be a hero, not just a princess. She was going to be a member of the Mighty Nein.


End file.
